The long-term career goal of the candidate, Glenn Flores, MD, is to become a recognized leader in child health services research through outstanding contributions as an investigator, clinician, mentor, and advocate. He has endeavored to conduct research that has the potential to have an immediate impact on children's health, particularly those who are minority, poor, and under- served by the health care system. Dr. Flores considers his publications, research funding, track record as a mentor, and national recognition as a speaker and consultant to be strong evidence of his success as an investigator and potential to make future contributions to the field. The candidate's career development plan includes: 1) refining research skills in conducting focus groups and randomized trials; 2) regular meetings with a senior advisory team; 3) completing a course on the responsible conduct of research; 4) mentoring minority health services researchers; and 5) developing and using collaborative policy links. The institutional environment provides excellent resources, including departmental commitment to protect 80 percent of Dr. Flores's effort for the proposed research, a senior advisory team of renown pediatric health services researchers, and needed support staff and equipment. The aims of the proposed research are to 1) use focus groups to identify the reasons why parents are unable to obtain health insurance for their uninsured children, with an emphasis on Latinos; and 2) conduct a randomized trial to evaluate whether case managers are more effective than traditional methods in insuring uninsured children. Eleven million children are uninsured in the US, and the number grows yearly, despite the Children's Health Insurance Programs (CHIP). States are having difficulty identifying and enrolling uninsured children, and unused CHIP fiends are in danger of being lost. We will conduct 6 focus groups on obstacles to insuring children in the communities identified by pilot work to have particularly high proportions of uninsured children. Focus group data will be used to train case managers to assist families with insurance eligibility, applications, and maintaining coverage. Uninsured children (N = 300) will be recruited and randomized to trained case managers, or a control group with access only to traditional methods of insurance enrollment. Outcomes examined will include: the proportion of children obtaining health insurance coverage, the time from study enrollment to obtaining coverage, the proportion of children with episodic coverage, and parental satisfaction with the process of obtaining coverage. Subjects in both groups will receive participation incentives and be contacted monthly to monitor outcomes for 1-2 years (depending on time of enrollment); intervention subjects also will be contacted monthly for ongoing assistance by case managers. Pilot work has identified several communities with high proportions of uninsured children that are willing to participate in research. The proposed project is timely because it rigorously evaluates the effectiveness of a specific, reproducible approach in a high-risk population. If successful, the intervention could serve as a national model for insuring uninsured children.